PlayStation
The PlayStation ( ), abbreviated as the PS, PS1 or the PSX, is a home video game console developed and marketed by Sony Interactive Entertainment. The console was released on December 3rd, 1994 in Japan, September 9th, 1995 in North America, September 29th, 1995 in Europe, and on November 15th, 1995 in Australia. The console was the first of the PlayStation lineup of home video game consoles. It primarily competed with the Nintendo 64 and the Sega Saturn as part of the fifth generation of video game consoles. With a lifespan of seventeen years and 102.49 million units sold, it became the start of Sony in the gaming industry. The console has a legacy with certain games available on it, and is the starter of the Ape Escape series as well. History Development The development of the PlayStation dates all the way back to 1986 with a joint venture between Nintendo and Sony. Nintendo had already produced floppy disk technology to complement cartridges, in the form of the Family Computer Disk System (Famicom), and wanted to continue this complementary storage strategy for the Super Famicom. Nintendo approached Sony to develop a CD-ROM add-on, tentatively titled the "Play Station" or "SNES-CD". A contract was signed, and work began. Nintendo's choice of Sony was due to a prior dealing: Ken Kutaragi (the person who would later be dubbed as "The Father of the PlayStation"), was the individual who had sold Nintendo on using the Sony SPC-700 processor for use as the eight-channel ADPCM sound set in the Super Famicom/SNES console through an impressive demonstration of the processor's capabilities. Kutaragi was nearly fired by Sony because he was originally working with Nintendo on the side without Sony's knowledge (while still employed by Sony). It was then-CEO, Norio Ohga, who recognised the potential in Kutaragi's chip, and in working with Nintendo on the project. Ohga kept Kutaragi on at Sony, and it was not until Nintendo cancelled the project that Sony decided to develop its own console. Launch The PlayStation was released in Japan on December 3rd, 1994 in Japan, September 9th, 1995 in North America, September 29th, 1995 in Europe, and on November 15th, 1995 in Australia. The console became an immediate success in Japan, selling over 2 million units within its first six months on the market. In the US, 800,000 were sold in 1995 (i.e. four months on the market), giving the PlayStation a commanding lead over the other consoles of its generation, though it was still being outsold by the older Super NES and Sega Genesis. The launch price in the US market was US$299 and Sony enjoyed a very successful launch with titles of almost every genre, including Battle Arena Toshinden, Warhawk, Air Combat, Philosoma, Ridge Racer and Rayman. Unlike the vast majority of gaming consoles of the time, the PlayStation did not include a pack-in game at launch. Sony reported strong software sales in the months following launch, with an attach rate of 4:1. Console Controller The original PlayStation controller had a D-Pad, four face buttons, two bumpers, two triggers, and a Start and Select Button. See also: DualShock Controller Connections to Ape Escape Games Released * ''Ape Escape'' Characters Introduced * Spike * Jake * Natalie * Professor * Casi * Specter * Pipo Monkeys Gadgets Introduced * Time Net * Stun Club * Water Net * Monkey Radar * Dash Hoop * Slingback Shooter * Sky Flyer * Magic Punch Vehicles Introduced * Boat * Tank Trivia * The PlayStation, along with the PlayStation 3, are the only consoles that released only 1 Ape Escape game. * The OK and Cancel buttons on most of the Japanese PlayStation games are reversed in their North American and European releases. In Japan, the O button (maru, right) is used as the OK button, while the X button (batsu, wrong) is used as Cancel. North American and European releases have the X button or the O buttons as the OK button, while either the Square or the Triangle button is used as Cancel (some titles like Xenogears used the button for cancelling actions and selections, along with the PlayStation 2 system browser and the XrossMedia Bar on the PlayStation 3 and the PSP). However, a few games, such as Square's Vagrant Story, Final Fantasy VII (which used the X button as cancel) and Final Fantasy Tactics, Namco's Ridge Racer Type 4, and Konami's Metal Gear Solid, use the Japanese button layout worldwide. Some other games, like the Japanese version of Gran Turismo, had used different controls that are similar to North American games. These Japanese button layouts still apply to other PlayStation consoles. This is because in the early years Sony America (SCEA), Sony Europe (SCEE), and Sony Japan (SCEJ) had different development and testing documents (TRCs) for their respective territories. Category:Consoles